World's Xing
by PiperDreamer
Summary: Luna’s mother had made pendants but never truly tested them. Now Luna, after giving them out to various people, finds themselves transported in the Hidden Continent. How will this affect the future?
1. Opps

Title: World's X-ing

Author: PiperDreamer

Disclaimer: I do not own either.

* * *

Luna's mother had made pendants but never truly tested them. Now Luna, after giving them out to various people, finds themselves transported in the Hidden Continent. How will this affect the future?

* * *

Chapter 1: Pendants

* * *

.

~Dec 26, 1988~

.

It was the day after Christmas, the country side was blanketed in snow as the air around the graveyard held silence of an unearthly kind.

Xenophilius Lovegood stood solemnly in front of his wife's grave, his normally misty eyes dulled and deaden. It had been two months since he was departed from his beloved Stella and though he really didn't noticed it, his friend Amelia Bones had seen him become more peculiar each day.

This was why she stood close by, ready to stun him if necessary. The last time he was here he kept attacking the graves because apparently he didn't want the Heliopath's burning them.

Amelia sighed. She blamed the man's odd perception on reality on his heritage, after all the man was the grandson of the infamous Alice Liddell, a witch who had tampered with mad magic in the land of Wonderland, New Zealand and after over throwing the tyrannical Queen of Hearts and was appointed the new queen over the magic region; not to mention he was the son of Dorothy Gale, another witch who had also tampered in mad magic in the land of Oz, U.S.A., and was trialed and convicted for murdering the Winifred Gaunt, the Witch of the West when she dumped a bucket of water heavily doused with melting potion on the poor woman.

Yes, mad magic was thick in the man's blood.

But she'd be a Crumple-Horned Snorkack uncle before she'd abandon her friend to his misery.

He was there when her brother's and parents died, comforting her in his odd way or just being there when she needed him and so would she.

Even if she had to knock him unconscious before he started property damage, earning once more the ire of the crypt keeper, who was standing at the gates of the graveyard, looking ready to jump in if the graves were disturbed.

Xenophilius turned from the grave, the normal misty look was back in his eyes, though dimmed. Amelia sighed in relief. He wasn't going to attack nonexistent creatures today!

"Father?" A small hand touched his, causing the two adults to turn to the speaker.

His daughter Luna, barely seven looked up to him with large unblinking gray eyes.

Xenophilius smiled endearingly at the small girl.

"Yes Luna?"

Smiling back at her father, Luna pointed to the graves near the back.

"There's a Blibbering Humdinger on that one, eating the stone."

Amelia paled as she quickly pulled her wand out but was just a little too slow; Xenophilius had already had his wand out, blasting hexes at the poor grave stone.

After a well placed stun spell, Amelia levitated the unconscious man out of the graveyard with the little girl, getting glared at by the crypt keeper the whole way.

After taking the two to their home, Amelia called the Lovegood House Elves, Folly and Fooey to take Xenophilius to his room, and the other to watch over Luna as she paid the poor crypt keeper for the damages. Again.

Stupid madness.

* * *

The next day proved much simpler for Amelia. Amelia returned to the Lovegood house, finding Xenophilius already up and about, working on his magazine, as Luna made pictures of various creatures that she and her father believed exist.

Though the article was utter nonsense, Amelia really did enjoy reading her friends work. It was nice to read something so silly and unrealistic compared to her job as the head the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Xenophilius was a strange man, having dark almost gray hair and gray eyes but a youthful appearance to him.

Luna took after her mother in appearance but undoubtedly had her father's personality. The little girl stood up from her drawings, looking unblinkingly at her father.

"Papa, will we ever see Mum again?"

Amelia winced at the blunt question. She had to remember that Luna was only seven and had lost her mother very recently. Though she was convinced the girl had gotten extremely quirky after witnessing her dear mother's demise.

The death of Stella Lovegood really was great loss. That woman had created over a thousand useful spells and even though Stella and her were civil at best, Amelia really did respect the woman.

Anyone who could create such simple yet ingenious spells like the Bedazzling Hex, Bluebell Flames, Colloportus, and Deletrius and so many more was someone to be respected!

Though she did wonder if the woman was the avenging type as she had been the creator of the Jelly Trio Hexes (Jelly-Legs Jinx, Jelly-Brain Jinx and Jelly-Fingers Curse).

Xenophilius turned to his daughter, the same unblinking look on his face. "Yes, I'm quite certain you will see Stella again. All people have souls, so the souls must go somewhere after we die. I'm sure we'll see her again, after our demise."

Remembering he had said he had something for Luna the day previous (and to change the subject from those dangerously suicidal sounding thoughts) Amelia spoke. "Xennie? Didn't you say you had something for Luna?"

The man turned to his long time friend as though he just realized she was there.

"Oh. Yes, I meant to. Let me get it." He said dazedly, finally blinking.

Rummaging around an old trunk Amelia couldn't help but note the initials on the side; **S.L.M.**

_Stella Luna __Moody_, She thought, wondering why he placed it in his wife's belongings, unless it had belonged to Stella. She vaguely wondered how Alastor was doing; she recalled seeing him briefly at Stella's funeral, looking the most solemn then she could ever recall but she figured that was his way of mourning over the death of his young sister.

Though the two had been born twelve years apart Alastor was very protective of his baby sister, though now she had to admit he was a bit extreme in his methods.

She was still convinced that had Xenophilius wasn't such an oddity and of questionable mind, Alastor would have had him running for the hills for even thinking about Stella, testing out some of Stella's more damaging spells on his hide.

"Ah…found them." Xenophilius said in his misty way, showing a shoe box.

"Your Mother was working on these, said they may work, or do nothing at all."

Amelia kept her wand out, just in case as she ventured forward. Luna had opened the box, revealing several pendants on golden chains. The pendants were in the shape of a tear, and hummed tunelessly.

"These were supposed to allow one to communicate telepathically. Each one is made differently with a core, like a wand. Stella said she hadn't tested them because they were duds. All it does is makes protection wards around the ones who wear them, and the more people who wear these, the stronger it becomes. It also acts like a translator, allowing the wearer to understand most languages. She was planning to let you have them, since she wanted you to have some kind of protection when we can't provide."

Luna smiled, picking up one. It felt rough and grainy, like sand.

"Ah. That one was made with the hair of a tanuki, or in English raccoon-dog. Stella said it was taken from a very rare one; a sand demon tanuki."

"There's a demon hair in there?!" Amelia exclaimed, sounding horrified. Demon cores were deadly!

"Yes. Stella had taken several years tutorial under Mr. Ollivander to become efficient in the art of core making."

Amelia had half a mind to confiscated that entire box and destroy them but Stella had for as long as she could remember had only failed in her experiments once and that was her last one.

Plus if Ollivander trusted her abilities then it should be fine. Hopefully. She was going to pay that old wandmaker a visit later that day.

Luna stared at it a moment longer before putting it on, smiling bemusedly at it. And for a brief moment she felt something like a pulse but didn't think anything of it.

"Well Luna, why don't you go over to the Weasley's? I heard Mrs. Weasley was planning to go shoppingAnd don't forget your looking glass you got from Grandma Alice!"

The young blonde nodded, showing a small hand mirror before replacing it in her pocket, skipping out of the house, the shoe box tucked neatly under her arm.

* * *

Molly Weasley had greeted the young Lovegood at the door of the Burrow an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry Luna deary, Ginny's caught something dreadful so I'm canceling the shopping. I'm hoping its not the Dragon Pox."

Molly smiled slipped at the sight of the now dejected look on the young girls face. Molly had heard about Luna's mother's recent demise and had wanted to smother the poor child.

Smiling brightly Molly turned. "Fred! George! Ronald! Charlie!"

Soon the doorway was crowded by four red head boy's, one being a year older then her while the twins ten years old, the last and oldest sixteen.

"Since you four aren't ill you're going to go shopping for me since I'm busy with your sister."

The boy's hoorahed before Molly could finish her sentenced. Glaring the three down Molly continued. "You'll be taking Luna with." The three youngest boys groaned. "Here's some money, I want some No-Ach Potions." Truth be told, she already had that but this was a nice way for Luna to at least keep her mind off her mother's death and Charlie could handle Fred and George who would keep Ron from blurting it out.

Marching the four to the fireplace Molly continued to instruct them on their manners, to keep the peace and not to cause problems.

"Now be good, don't cause trouble and be home by five." Molly said as she embraced her four sons. Soon the five had flooed they're way to Diagon Alley. Patting herself on the back, Molly turned to her dishes. Just as she was about to pick up a dirty cup it cracked. Blinking Molly shrugged as she repaired it before putting a spell on the dishes to do it them selves, busying herself with the dinner.

Why do I feel something bad is going to happen? She wondered before brushing it off. The kid's would be fine, Charlie was with them. What could possibly go wrong?

Little did she know that it would be over three years before she would see her three youngest sons again.

* * *

Amelia Bones walked through the old shop, feeling nostalgic. She hadn't entered Ollivander's Wand Shop since her first year at Hogworts so many years ago.

"Good Evening."

Amelia nearly jumped, turning around quickly to see the owner standing a few feet behind her as though he had been standing there all day.

"Amelia Bones, mahogany with fire-unicorn hair, excellent for dueling. Is there a problem, Miss Bones?"

"No, Mr. Ollivander. My wand is working quite well. I'm actually here to discuss some rather…sensitive subject."

"And what sort of sensitive subjects would the head the Department of Magical Law Enforcement need to dicuss? It's unusual for the Ministry of Magic to come here."

"This isn't an investigation sir, and I'm currently on vacation. The subject is something I'd rather keep quiet about."

"I see. And what pray tell is this about?"

"I understand you took Stella Lovegood as your apprentice once?"

"I wouldn't call her an apprentice. More like a very curious child. Brilliant woman, it's a shame she had to pass away."

"Yes, that is true but while she was learning, what exactly had she learned? Her husband told me she had been interested in magic cores."

"…I see. Have you had lunch?"

"No, I have not."

This conversation could take a while, and I believe our time would be best served if we were to eat whilst speaking. The Leaky Cauldron serves excellent food."

"Alright,"

Amelia stayed out of the way as Mr. Ollivander closed the shop and put an "out for lunch" sign in the window. Then the two left for the old pub. Shortly after arriving the two ordered lunch in a back booth.

"Before I say anything I'd like to tell you that anything I say of this is hearsay, and will be denied if asked."

Amelia nodded understandingly.

"In my youth I had traveled around the world a bit before taking over the family business. During my travels, I came across Eastern Wizards who were experts on core magic; so well entrench in core magic that they had two kinds of core magic in the their bodies."

Amelia's eyes widen. "Two magic cores? How is that possible?"

"It isn't well known but the human body is made up of two cores; spirit and soul. You cannot have on without the other, you'd die. Many confuse the two as the same thing but it isn't. Spirit magic is more chaotic, denser if you will and is more physically demanding and can warp your body if your not careful. Soul is what you and I can do; it's easier, calmer even though it can be more mentally taxing since it is often controlled by emotions. Another difference is the way we use incantation; we use words and wands where they use physical means such as dances, muggle fighting and hand signs.

When used together, they can create power you have never imagined, but it has it's dangers. The reason why most wizards only use the soul side is because it's less dangerous. The spirit side, if overused can shut down till it builds back up to its proper levels or kill you, where soul acts like an a muggle off switch with safety net included in the event that your level starts to drop too dangerously. But sometimes if the two are in sync with one another but cannot be controlled properly it mutates into mad magic, twisting reality horribly. Wonderland is a perfect example of this.

When Stella came to me, she was curious about the core magic, and at the time I should have taken her seriously."

"Why didn't you?"

"She was only a third year student at the time, so I didn't give it much thought, figured it was academical interest and nothing more, after all I had students come to ask me things like this often. I gave her several books on the subject and sent her off. Shortly after her fourth year she had returned and asked questions on how to make them. And as before I didn't think too much about it believing it was just a subject for her schooling and told her how a wand core was made and gave her a book on it along with a list.

It wasn't till after her graduation did I realize my blunder. She had come to the shop, proud as a hippogriff showing me her creation. It was a pendant with a phoenix feather she had asked Dumbledore's familiar Fawks for as the magic's core. She told me she couldn't do all the steps and had often improvised, and used madness magic as a medium, but it was highly unstable. The pendant nearly destroyed my shop and sent me to Hogworts, right next to Fawks. I figured it did that because Fawks feather was used as core though I'm pretty sure I should have died. After that Stella never came back."

"And…did she make anymore?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But…I do recall seeing her with a old friend of mine once. He was one of those wizards I told you about. He said he had sold her some of his more rare stock, but I hadn't heard anything so I figured she was just experimenting with them in spells."

The two stood up paying for the meal and slowly walked out of the building and back to the wandshop. After a moments silence Ollivandar spoke.

"If she had made more, I insist that, as a concern member of society that you get them and destroy them. And soon. They get activated as soon as they are touched and you'll only have hours to destroy before they detonate. And a side affect of the pendant varies."

"Side effects?"

"Well lets just say that I still see dead people."

Thanking the older man Amelia appravated to the Burrow, intent on getting those pendants away from Luna, not realizing had she waited five minutes she would have run into said girl.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat quietly in his seat in the Leaky Cauldron, bored. He wondered how long it would take his parents to noticed he was missing. His father and mother had gone to Gringotts to settle something or rather, and being very bored he wondered out the building, deciding to play Hide-and-Seek with his busy parents but so far nothing.

He had seen other children in the pub but the one that seemed to catch his eye was a blonde chubby boy who seemed to have low self-esteem as he got badgered by an old lady wearing a vulture for a hat. The old hag left him there after awhile saying she needed to go shopping and didn't want her stupidly clumsy grandson along.

Deciding it was better to at least talk then sit around bored out of ones mind he walked over to the boy.

"Mind if I sit? I'm bored and have nothing better to do."

The blonde gave an inaudible noise, to which Draco assumed was a 'yes'.

Next to them was three red head boys and a pale blonde girl.

"What's the box for?"

The youngest red head asked the girl.

"Well aren't you-"

"Going to-"

"tell us?" the twins started and finished.

Draco blinked. That was just weird.

The girl smiled dreamily before showing.

The youngest red head snorted. ""It's just old jewelry."

"My Papa said it translates languages and puts up wards. It's also suppose to make you be able to read peoples minds. Want one?"

This got the attention of all the red heads, Draco and the shy boy.

* * *

Luna hummed along with her pendant as she followed the Weasley brother's though the street. The group was heading for the Leaky Cauldron for a quick bit to eat. Once they were there, Charlie ordered them to sit as he ordered their meals. Ron, bored and annoyed at the twins constant teasing looked at their only female companion.

"What's the box for?"

The twins seemed to see it for the first time and grinned.

"Well aren't you-" Started Fred, or George.

"Going to-" Questionably George began.

"tell us?" they finished in union.

Smiling Luna showed them. Ron snorted.

"It's just old jewelry."

"My Papa said it translates languages and puts up wards. It's also suppose to make you be able to read peoples minds. Want one?"

For a moment there was silence before a small timid voice spoke. "C-can I have one?"

Luna looked at the next table over, surprised to see two boy's around her age there. The one who spoke fumbled around with his shirt, looking like he had regretted speaking at all.

Luna smiled blithely. "Of course. Here. The tag on it says the core belonged to a giant centipede that eats people. You want one too?"

The paler and thinner of the two blonde looked surprised but before he could decline Luna had already shoved the item in his hand.

"That has slime of a Slug Boss. Very powerful."

Handing the twins a set she continued. "Those are the hair of a nine tailed fox and a monkey king, respectively. And this," she said holding up another necklace and handing it to Ron, "a three tailed turtle."

Picking up the last one in the box Luna held it out.

…to a very surprised looking boy in very large clothing, messy black hair, and broken glasses that did little to hide his starting emerald green eyes.

"This one has an eight-tailed ox."

* * *

Harry Potter was not having a good day. He had gone with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to go New Year shopping (or more to say he was carrying everything heavy as they mocked him the whole way) when he somehow lost them. How you could loose someone of Vernon's girth was beyond him.

Looking around he saw an old sign that said 'Leaky Cauldron' and for some reason felt drawn to it. Yes he had avoided when he was with his relatives but now that he was alone the eight year old wanted to enter.

Looking around once more for any signs of his relatives Harry hesitantly walked forward. It didn't hurt to look right?

Once inside Harry felt as though he had stumbled into the past. The place had no electric lights, but candles, everyone dressed strangely and he thought he saw the counter washing itself but decided it must have been his imagination. Placing the gifts down Harry wondered around in wonder, trying to see everything.

"That has slime of a Slug Boss. Very powerful." A girls voice said. Looking at the girl Harry saw other kids his age and around

Handing the twins a set she continued. "Those are the hair of a nine tailed fox and a monkey king, respectively. And this," she said holding up another necklace and handing it to the younger red head, "a three tailed turtle."

The girl then held out another tear shaped necklace, and to the young green eyed boy's shock, thrusting it in his face.

"This one has an eight-tailed ox."

Looking at the strange girl he smiled a bit nervously. Would she be offended if he declined? Figuring this may be the only chance he'd get to talk to kids his age Harry hesitantly took it.

"What's this?" A older voice said. All heads turned to the speaker, another red head who had brought food with him.

Smiling playfully he placed the tray done. "I see we've made friends."

Harry felt something swell up in him at that comment. Friends? Was he allowed that?

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Charlie."

The twins grinned. "I'm Fred but you can call me 'Magnificent'."

"And I'm George, the good twin and way better looking then Fred."

"No I'm pretty sure I'm the better looking one."

"I'm Ron." The youngest red head said quickly before the twins could continue.

"I'm Neville." The plump blonde said shyly.

"Draco." The paler thinner blonde said in an important way.

"I'm Luna." The only girl said in a misty voice.

Harry smiled brightly. "I'm Harry."

Then a painful humming was heard making everyone cover their ears in pain.

"What the bloody hell is that?" One of the twins, probably Fred yelled.

Not of them notices the pendants glowing ever so lightly.

* * *

Ollivandar stopped when he heard the migraine inducing humming. _Oh no, not again._ He thought as he placed the 'closed' sign up and ran to the back for cover, placing shields all over his shop.

Less then four minutes later the Leaky Cauldron exploded, seven different lights shooting off in same direction. Within the hour they would reach the continent before scattering across the lands.

* * *

*_zzzzzzzzzz (snort)zzzzzzzzzzz_*

That about sums up how I feel right now.

If its any good, review. Flamers are welcome as long as you give me reasons behind them.

This is an AU, so please ignore both canons.

This probably won't be updated till next year so be patient please.

Thanks and once again review.

PD


	2. Arriving

Title: World's X-ing

Author: PiperDreamer

_Slant_ means thought.

**Bold** means Black Zetsu and Demon

Disclaimer: Do not nor ever will I own Naruto or Harry Potter!!!

Warning: Mild language use!

* * *

Luna's mother had made pendants that act like wards but never truly tested them. Now Luna, after giving them out to various people, finds themselves transported in the Hidden Continent. How will this affect the future?

* * *

Chapter 2: Arriving

* * *

.

~Dec 28, 1988~

.

Sarutobi was a bit surprised when he got a letter via bird messenger from Enma, his summon because that normally never bode well.

The monkey king was quite angry about something and demanded to talk about it face-to-face.

Slowly forming the necessary hand seals, slammed his slightly bloody hand down. A puff of smoke later stood a very pissed looking Enma.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen! How dare you teach our summoning to an outsider!"

"…what?"

"Don't play coy with me! Only you could have taught this brat how to get into Mount Saruyama!" the monkey king spat out before thrusting something into Sarutobi's arms.

It was a boy, with bright flaming red hair, freckles and looked about eleven maybe younger. The child was currently looking between him and the irrate monkey.

"Enma, I have never seen this boy before, nor would I teach a child such a advanced jutsu like summoning."

"Then how did he get on Saruyama? Summoner's are the only humans aloud on that mountain!"

"Um excuse me?" a timid voice said. Both Hokage and king looked to the boy.

"I can vouch for the old man about never seeing him before. I also don't know how I ended up surrounded by monkeys."

Sarutobi smiled kindly. "Why don't you start with your name?"

The boy gave a weak smiled back, edging away from Enma.

"Fred Weasley."

* * *

In another part of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto was experiencing something very strange. A boy roughly three or four years older then he had crashed through his apartment ceiling, glowing red.

A board in the ceiling got dislodged, flying towards the window where a assassin stood holding a bowl of ramen. He figured the demon brat would follow him to get the ramen, making killing him easy. What he didn't take into account was the boy's strange luck and got knocked out the window from the impact of the beam, dropping the bowl which landed to the ground miraculously not spilling its contents.

After the glowing had stopped the older boy dropped to the floor, unconscious. He had bright red hair and freckled face.

Naruto blinked, looking at the strange boy over before seeing the bowl of ramen not too far from them.

Naruto, having not seen the assassin and thus not knowing where the ramen had come from broke out into a grin.

"I was right! The Ramen Fairy does exist!" the boy yelled gleefully, hugging the comatose 'fairy' before devouring the ramen.

* * *

Nii Yugito sighed heavily as she glared balefully at her fellow jinchuriki. What did she do to get stuck as Kirabi's babysitter?!

_Two months. She was to watch him for two months as of a week ago! In _Unraikyo, his favorite training grounds with nobody else with the exception of the weekly messenger and the crazy hermit who supposedly sees the future, the nearest settlement being a good fifty miles away, Kumogakura another twenty after that.

Worst of all, it seemed like Kirabi was incapable of talking in anything other then rhymes and the worst rapping she had ever heard!

Currently she was nursing a migraine courtesy of the rapping moron, the crazy seer hermit sitting not far from them.

"Why are you here?" she grumbled.

The crazy old coot looked like he could be Gandhi's twin, with the exception of having a full, if not really messy beard and cross eyes.

Smiling at her in a maniac manner (something the many missing teeth didn't help to improve) the old fart cackled.

"I'm here to see the emerald lighting bolt bathed in the Eighth Tails aura!" he said as though it was obvious.

"…you came to see a lighting bolt…in the Land of Lightning?"

"An emerald lightning bolt covered in demon chakra!"

_And this is the man who had sealed the two tails into me and the eight tails into Killer Bee. How I'm still sane I'm still not sure. As for Kirabi…_ She returned her attention back onto the idiot.

"You see me here, kitty-cat, and I rhyme crazy,

Used to have a job reading to a rich blind lady,

Because my brother sucks!

He's afraid I'll run amuck,

Beat up kids

And not keep my lid

Screw you Bro!

This is an all time low!"

Yugito twitched, resisting the urge to gut the younger ninja. Something, anything, make him stop! As if to answer her silent plea, a bright purple light shot through the roof, causing both ninja's to go on guard.

Both blinked at what they saw.

A pale young boy who looked maybe four or five in very large clothing floated above Kirabi in the purple light, eyes closed behind large circular broken glasses, messy black hair and a lighting bolt shape scar on his forehead.

Yugito gapped at the child. She recognized that chakra! But how in the seven hells is Hachibi's chakra coming from that kid?

After a moment the child dropped, Kirabi barely catching him in time.

"Holy Crap! A brat fell in my lap!"

Yugito ran forward, looking the child over seeing as Kirabi looked ready to drop him. Before she could do anything though the boy's eyes snapped open, reveling the deepest and brightest green eyes she had ever seen. They almost looked like twin—

"Emerald." The old man said, grinning widely.

"Hello and welcome, Emerald Lightning Bolt."

* * *

Ron was never a good swimmer, if anything he was mediocre best. So had any of his family had seen him they would have been awed by his speeding through the lake at a rate that would have blown the merfolk out of the water.

Then again the merfolk had never had a four story tall, three tailed and extremely ticked off demon turtle chasing after them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" screamed the terrified boy as he practically ran through the water, trying to get as much distance between himself and the monster he had disturbed.

One moment he was in the Leaky Cauldron, the next he had landed in the eye of a beast! Literally.

So now here he was, swimming for dear life, trying to reach land before it was too late.

* * *

Tsunade couldn't for the life of her figure out why Katsuyu had summoned her into Namekujiyama. It most of been very important for the slug queen to resort to that.

She just hoped that Shizune didn't go hiding her sake while she was away.

Soon the busty woman saw her old friend.

"Tsunade-hime, thank goodness you've come! I can't get him out."

"Him?" Tsunade said, raising one of hereyebrows.

The slug pointed with one of her optical tentacles to a small hole in the rockworks, barely big enough for a kid to get in. Puzzled Tsunade went on her knees to see what the slug was talking about, bending just enough to get a clear shot of the inside.

Tsunade's eyes nearly popped out at the sight of a small sobbing child within it.

Looking back up at her partner Katsuyu answered the unsaid question.

"I can't really explain it. He just came in a flash on light, but what really perplexes me is that he had my chakra coming out of him when he first got here."

Tsunade looked back at the child, only to find that he had stopped crying and was looking at her.

Big puffy grey-blue eyes stared beseechingly at her, hope wavering. He was dirty, his light blonde hair matted as tear marks streaked down his face.

Smiling warmly at the poor child (who was probably terrified to see a giant talking slug and no humans) Tsunade raised her arms, silently asking him to come forward. The boy wasted no time getting to her where he buried his head into her bosom, sobbing loudly as he held on for dear life.

"There, there. Your okay." Tsunade soothed, rubbing the boy's back.

"One of my clones will summon you two back. Take care." Katsuyu spoke.

Tsunade and the boy disappeared from her in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Gaara stared out into the night sky from his spot on the tower, tears threatening to fall. What did he do wrong? All he did was try to give the girl he had hurt medicine and how did she respond to this? Be slamming the door on his face and calling him a monster!

It hurt, his heart hurt. He just wanted a friend! He didn't want to be alone anymore!

_Why…why am I the only one who's a monster? What am I?!_ The tiny boy thought as a tear fell down his face.

Unknown to him Yashamaru stood not far behind him, getting ready to kill Gaara_. Its time to die Gaara,_ He thought bitterly. But before he could launch his assault a bright golden light shot towards them, forcing them both to cover their eyes.

After a moment the light died down some, Gaara looked to see what caused it. He gasped at the sight of a girl, no older then him suspended in the air with a gentle golden glow around her.

Pale milky skin, odd clothing, long straggly dishwater blonde and where those radishes in her ears?

The girl opened her eyes, protuberant silvery grey orbs looking at him in a dazed manner before she smiled in a dreamy manner.

Then the light around her disappeared, and the strange girl was plummeting towards the ground. Gaara let out a startled cry, jumping after her. He knew the sand would protect him but she was as good as dead if she hit the ground.

Yashamaru decided that killing Gaara could wait; the girl was in danger! Ripping off his mask the medic-nin rushed to the ledge, jumping over as his feet connected to the side of the wall. Yashamaru ran down the side of the building using gravity to add his speed.

Gaara's sand reacted to the boy's danger, rushing up and catching both him and the girl. Gaara released the breath he was holding as he moved his way to the girl, slowly as not to scare her. The girl mercifully enough just sat there, looking around the place with a sense of awe.

Seeing him she gave a strange smile. "That was fun. Can we do it again?" she said in a dreamy voice.

Both Gaara and Yashamaru blinked at her reaction.

* * *

Zetsu was on vacation, and had decided to camp out in the Forest of Death near Konoha. So far it was a very good vacation; plants to talk to, a wide variety of animals to eat and just an hour ago he had caught a Jounin! The day was just getting better and better!

"**We shouldn't eat that,**" Black Zetsu fussed.

"Why not?" White Zetsu asked, chewing on the half finished arm of the Jounin.

"**Because this guy was a poison expert. You know what poison experts do to us.**"

"Oh come off it."

"**Seriously. Don't you remember last time? We saw bouncing babies, rainbows, and dancing multi-colored Orochimaru's in drag! We're still scarred from that!**"

"That was a one time--"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Zetsu watched as a blonde haired chubby boy bouncing like a beach ball in front of him, followed by a giant centipede that seemed to have found it amusing that the boy was bouncy.

Zetsu blinked several times before regurgitating the Jounin. He did NOT want to start seeing a certain snake Sannin dance the ballet in pink tutu's again.

* * *

Yay an update!

Sorry its short but I'm job hunting and will hopefully have a job before the end of the month so updates on all my stories will be slow.

Hope you like it!

Please leave a review, I'm always open to ideas.

PD

.


End file.
